


Samus Aran: Toilet Hunter

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Samus just escaped from Zebes, but now after all that action without a toilet, she needs to go bad!





	Samus Aran: Toilet Hunter

With a nigh space-shattering ka-boom, the former planet Zebes finally reached the self destruct point, exploding entirely against the solemn background of space. Thankfully for the one last inhabitant, the bounty hunter Samus Aran, she’d managed to make just enough of an escape to place herself outside the blast radius, ensuring that she’d survive another day.

Unfortunately for the blonde bounty hunter, another crisis soon reared its ugly head. She set her ship to a specific course, floating across the empty nothingness on a pseudo auto-pilot, jumping out of her seat as quickly as she could now that she’d been freed of that responsibility. Quickly heading off towards the hallway, she began stripping out of her power suit, desperately clawing it off until she was down to nothing but her form-fitting bikini. This specific crisis was really eating at her, making her jumpy and sweat nervously. Samus Aran, scourge of the space pirates, had to use the bathroom. And bad.

Even the act of undressing that part of her armor had tested her limits, a large load barely poking out of her perky behind. Only years of potty training, adrenaline from the escape, and her bikini bottom’s tightness helped keep it all back. She hastily made her way down the hall of her ship, heading for the toilet. Agh, why did she keep it so close to her private quarters? She should have had one installed closer to the entry chamber, or at least the pilot’s seat.

Regardless, her ship was fairly small, so she was able to make it to said private quarters with relative speed. But even with that speed, she couldn’t help herself entirely. A bit of mess had started to poke out of her puckered hole, only stopped by her sheer willpower and the fabric of her panties. She had precious seconds to make it to the toilet before she really filled her pants.

She finally saw the outline of the bathroom door, and made an extremely quick, yet careful beeline for it. There was a very, very faint outline on the seat of her underwear, but still nothing could escape, her thighs clamped together powerfully as she worked the door of her toilet room open. She managed to make it inside, so close to salvation, not even bothering to close the door behind her as she waddled over to the toilet, sweet relief right in front of her. She clasped both hands on the waistband of her shorts… And they locked.

Her hands refused to move, clenching hard around the fabric and shaking. She gritted her teeth as she stared down at the toilet, a goal she now knew was impossible. She was about to shit herself right in front of the porcelain throne. All she could do was buckle her knees, bend down a bit, and brace herself.

Her anus quickly unclenched the iron grip it had, and the huge, brown load she’d been holding in since the beginning of the mission finally began to evacuate her bowels. A thick, hard log forced itself right out of her, squelching and shifting into her underwear and beginning to tent the back out. But due to the tight fabric of the bikini she was wearing, that bulge stopped at a middling size, and rather than continuing to push outwards, the mess instead had to find refuge by spreading out across her shapely bum, squishing itself against her and filling every crevice of her crack and underwear.

She could only grunt and attempt to half-heartedly finish the job so she could get to cleanup already. Her panties were no doubt ruined by now, and she hadn’t even stopped pooping yet! Another large turd dropped out of her behind to join the large, smushed in mess caking her ass, and yet not a single part of it dropping out. By now her shorts were sagging with the filth, even though most if it was currently spread around rather than focusing in one spot with which to push her underwear down.

With one last groan, and her shaky hands finally letting go of her bottoms, the flow stopped. She’d emptied all of her waste into her undergarments, not even a foot from the toilet. Even worse, this wasn’t the first time the bounty hunter had managed to do this in her pants. She reached a tentative hand around, carefully and lightly brushing up against the butt of her bikini. As she could easily feel with both her hand and rear, a lot of the poo was squished up tight against her cheeks, spread all around yet with a still moderately sized brown bulge in the middle, right where most of it had conglomerated before spreading. She’d never shit herself this bad, that was for sure. She’d have to throw out the underwear.

Sighing quietly, she slinked out of the bathroom and back to her room, to grab a change of underwear. She sifted through her drawers, and grabbed a spare pair. This would be a long cleanup, that was for sure. Maybe on her next stop, she’d find someway to install another bathroom. Or at least another potential way to prevent another big, messy accident like this. Apparently other girls at the guild had some ideas, last she heard. She’d have to stop by and find out.


End file.
